Firestorm (PG3D)
|mobility = 55 |rateoffire = 74 |cost = 200 , 140 on sale |Level required = Level 1 |grade = |released = 5.3.0 |theme = Military themed |number = 38 }} The Firestorm is a weapon added in the 5.3.0 update. It can be found in the Heavy section of the Armory. It is the first form of the Firestorm. Appearance It has a red and white skeleton stock with a large drum clip. The barrel is stubby and gray and has a foregrip is sticking out from under it. Behind the drum clip is a small handle. Strategy The Firestorm holds 4 grenades in the cylinder, with an additional 8 in reserve. This can be maxed out to only 12 rounds in reserve. It also has bad mobility. Tips *Despite its statistics due to its low capacity, it is suggested to use on enemies with 2 or more near them. *Because this weapon fires in an arc and has a slow rate of fire, it is advised to fire this with precision and timing. Otherwise, this weapon works mildly well in combat, as it takes 2 rounds to kill the target. However, this is somewhat inaccurate, as the weapon stats declare 10 damage, which should effectively kill a player in 1 shot. *It is highly recommended to jump above the target and shoot the enemy in the head for a higher chance of 1 shot kill. *Aim towards multiple targets so as to well-benefit from area damage attribute. Counters *This weapon has a very slow firing rate and limited range, so use a long ranged weapon, or try to use an automatic weapon. * At combat, make use of the fact that the grenades usually push enemies away making it so you can't hit the target again. * Explosive guns also damage the user so fighting in close proximity makes it difficult for them to shoot without killing themselves as well. Recommended Maps *D-Day *Heaven Garden *Block Mart Equipment Setups Have a weapon that can be used as a back-up, once all the rounds have been fired. Changelog 5.3.0 Initial release 12.0.0 The weapon is removed 16.2.2 The weapon can be obtained in the lottery chest Trivia *The launcher is based on the Milkor MGL.M32A1 Grenade Launcher, however it seems to have incorrect features and actions, unlike the real life variant; **Interestingly enough, in this game the launcher holds only four grenades, in real life it holds six grenades as opposed to four. However, in the update 8.0.0, now it's 2nd upgrade, the Firestorm Up2, has finally 6 rounds, like the original. ***Also the reload animation is rather odd, since it involves removing the entire cylinder from the weapon, opposed to inserting each grenade in the cylinder, which is done in the real world (this might be due to the slow reloading speed of loading the grenades one by one, in game if that would be implemented, players would have to hide or move frequently) **The weapon uses a holographic sight, which zooms in. However, holographic sights do not zoom in real life. *Grenades travel faster through the air than rockets (missiles). * It uses the same scope as the State Defender, Cherry Bomb, and formerly, "Bastion". * It was a weapon that players are forced to buy in the tutorial as of 8.2.1, however, the starting Heavy is acquired through completing a campaign level. * It was an upgrade to the Grenade Launcher, but since 8.3.0 the latter is an independent weapon. Though it sounds exactly like the Grenade Launcher. * It was removed in the 12.0.0 update, and disguised as an Apocalypse * This weapon was re-added and can be obtained in the lottery chests in 16.2.2. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Looping Shot Category:Themed Category:Content in Both Games Category:Single Shots Category:Event Chest Category:Brought Back Category:Rare